You Can Still Be Free
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* What if Makoto was Goku's daughter? What if Pluto kindnapped her and she found out 15 years later? One-shot!


You Can Still Be Free Well, here it is, my first SM/DBZ one-shot. Anyways. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z, though I wish I did. 'You Can Still Be Free' belongs to Savage Garden. There's a major ton of OOCness but I couldn't help it. I mean it was written during math. Forgive me if there are spellin errors. I'm not good at remebering bout spell-check.   
Please bear with me on Reunited and Meaning Of Life. Meaning will come out faster than Reunited 'cause I don't have writer's block on that one. Not to mention the fact that I started another story called Leopardess, which I hope to get out as soon as I finish chapter 5.   
Now as for A Past Revealed and Warrior Of Protection, I'm holding another contest. If you would like to continue with one of these stories, email me with the reason why you want to and please remeber to specify which one! I will try to choose fairly. And like with Lady Neycoma's continuation of Silver Lightning, they will continue to be hosted under my name, however I do refuse to take credit for the writing of the chapters past the ones in which I actually wrote.   
Thanks, and please review! 8)   
~Lyssandra

**You Can Still Be Free**

_~Cool breeze and autumn leaves_   
_Slow motion daylight_   
_A lone pair of watchful eyes_   
_Oversee the living~_

"'Tousan!"   
A small five year old girl with big emerald eyes and a mass of brunette hair threw herself into her father's arms.   
"Mako-chan," Goku exclaimed hugging his youngest child.   
Makoto began talking a mile a minute.   
"Slow down Mako," Goku laughed as he set his daughter down, "Why don't you go play outside till dinner?"   
"Okay," Makoto exclaimed hugging her father, "Love you 'Tousan."   
"Love you too munchkin," Goku replied and watched as his daughter dashed off.

A shrill scream filled the air not two hours later. Goku dashed from the house to where his daughter had been playing, "Hey you!"   
The tall green haired woman turned mournfull maroon eyes to Goku, she grabbed Makoto around the waist and the little girl screamed again.   
"Let go of her," Goku yelled, powering up and charging the woman, only to slam into and invisible shield. The woman created a shield and stepped through it, Makoto in her arms. Goku collapsed to his knees, crying.

_~Feel the presence all around_   
_A tortured soul_   
_A wound unhealing~_

15 years later:

"I can't belive you," Makot hissed.   
"I'm sorry. I should have told you," sailor Pluto replied.   
"Told me! You shouldn't have done it," Makoto screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Because of you I had to grow up alone! Because of your meddling I can't remeber my father's smile! I want my memeories back Setsuna!"   
Setsuna sighed and nodded, "Alright." She waved her hand and Makoto saw images pass by her eyes in a flash. Makoto turned her back to Setsuna and walked a few feet away.   
"I'm sorry Makoto," Setsuna said, lying a hand on her shoulder.   
"Am I needed here anyomre," Makoto asked quietly.   
"Well no, we have peace for now," Setsuna answered, confused.   
"I'm going home," Makoto said.   
Setsuna smiled and opened a portal, "Good luck."   
Makoto nodded and jumpd through the portal.

_~No regrets or promises_   
_The past is gone_   
_But you can still be free_   
_If time will set you free~_

The knock on the door inturrupted the meal. Goku got a look on his face that said 'what-the?'. Gohan and Videl exchanged a look and Chichi and Pan became queit. Goten sighed and stood, heading for the door. He opened it to see a tall woman with brunette hair and green eyes standing there.   
"Can I help you," Goten asked.   
Makoto looked at her brother fora moment before replying, "Is there a Son Goku here?"   
"Yeah, hold on a sec," Goten said.   
He re-entered the dining room with a strange look on his face, "It's for yuo dad."   
Goku looked surprised for a moment, before shrugging and heading toward the door. As soon as he got there the woman started crying.   
"Uh, are you okay," he asked.   
"No," she whispered, "I'm not."   
"What's wrong," he asked.   
"I finally found you," she said.   
"Found me? I don't understand," Goku said.   
"Fifteen years ago today," Makoto looked up at him, "I still remeber."   
"I don't--Mako-chan?"   
"Hai," she said.   
He enclosed her in a crushing hug, "My Mako."   
By this time Goku had led her outside and closed the front door.   
"I-I remember waking up to the smell of 'Kassan's cooking. You coming home from a sparring match with Piccolo-sama or Vegita-sama and breaking up another fight between Gohan-chan and Goten-chan. I remember bedtime stories," Makoto sniffed out.   
Goku held onto her, not sure if she was real, "You're all grown up. I missed it."   
She looked up into his warm black eyes, "Hai, I am grown. But I wanted to be home. This is home."   
Goku stood, taking Makoto with him, "Everyone will want to see you. And you haven't met Videl or Pan-chan."   
"Videl? Pan?"   
"Gohan's wife and daughter," Goku replied.   
"Oh."

_~Time now to spread your wings_   
_To take to flight_   
_The life endeavor~_

"Chichi!"

Goku entered the dining room, Makoto on his arm. She looked like she'd been crying. Then again, so did Goku.   
"Goku? Who?"   
"Chichi," he whined, "You gotta remember."   
Makoto sat down heavily in Goku's chair. He noticed her distraught expression.   
"None of that munchkin."   
She flashed him a small smile.   
"Munchkin," Gohan asked, "But you only called--Mako-chan!?"   
Makoto nodded and she was soon enveloped in Gohan's storng arms.   
"Gohan?"   
"Yeah?   
"...Air," she gasped out.   
He laughed a little, "hehe, sorry."   
She shook her head and gasped as Goten huggerd her from behind, "Mako-chan! I knew you looked familiar!"   
"Goten put me down," Makoto shrieked.

Chichi sat stunned until Makoto sat down next to her and hugged her, then she started crying and held onto Makoto for all she was worth.

_~Aim for the burning sun_   
_You're trapped inside_   
_But you can still be free_   
_If time will set you free_   
_But it's a long long way to go~_

The next moring was filled with laughter and happieness. Chichi, Goku and Makoto sat around the kitchen table talking and sharing stories.   
"So tell uos what happened to you," Goku said after they finished filling her in.   
"Well, when Setsuna took me to another dimension and left me on the streets she took away my memories of you and replaced them with others. I was switched from foster home to foster home until I turned 13, then I started out on my own. Now the real story begins over a thousand years ago....."

~*~*~8)~*~*~

"I can't do this," Makoto said looking at the large group of z-senshi.   
"Of course you can," Goku said, then went off into the group.   
"Goku! You're here," Bulma said, then paused, "Who's that."   
Makoto spotted her brothers, "Gohan! Goten!"   
The two men looked up and Goten caught the flying woman and fell as she tackled him. Then she sat up on his chest and started talking a mila a minute.   
Goku walked over to Gohan, "Same ol' Mako huh?"   
"Yep," Gohan replied.   
"Mako," Bulma asked, then gasped, "Makoto?"   
Makoto's head snapped up, "Hi Bulma-san."   
Bulma hugged the younger woman and began laughing hysterically.   
Makoto backed away, eyes wide, "Iya! She reminds me of Usagi-chan on a sugar high!"   
"Who," Gohan asked.   
"Usagi, a friend of mine," Makoto said just before her communicator wen off. She flipped it open and brought it up to eye level.   
"Prepare for company Mako-chan," Ami said, "We can't do this one alone. We're sending the youma straight to yuo, I'll follow behind."   
"Hai. I'll be ready," Makoto replied.   
"Better transform, Mercury out," Ami said, the com link then went dead.   
Makoto flicked her communticator closed and looked up. Her face had gone from happy to stone. She looked around and hollard, "Outta the way! Get close toa wall! And *don't* interfere!"   
She then flung her right hand out and chanted, "Jupiter Eternal, Make-up!"   
Lightning shot down from the heavens and surrounded her, a flash of light and she was Eternal Sailor Jupiter. She turned to face the open area and waited as a portal opened and the ugliest youma any of the z-senshi had ever seen was flung through.   
The youma turned and Jupiter flung a ball of lightning into it's face. She charged foreward and gave it a mean uppercut to the face, then a roundhouse kick to the face and an elbow to the back. That was when Eternal Sailor Mercury jumped through the portal. It closed behind her as she attacked.

"Shabon...Spray....Freezing!"

The youma was frozen from head to toe. Jupiter gave it another sloid roudhouse to it's midsection, shattering it. She then turned to Mercury, "Anything else get through?"   
"No," Mercury replied, "But we're stuck."   
Jupiter raised an eyebrow, "I an't stuck. You are."   
Mercury looked shocked for a moment, then looked around at the z-senshi, "I think I understand."   
Jupiter detransformed and then introduced Mercury, now Ami, to her friends and family.

_~Keep moving way up high_   
_You see the light_   
_It shines forever~_

"It's amazing that Pluto would do that to you," Ami said.   
Makoto nodded, "I'll never be able to trust her again."   
"I can see why," Ami said.

"Mako-chan?"   
Makoto turned, "Hai, 'Tousan?"   
Goku sat down next to his daughter and wrapped an arm around her, "How are you?"   
"I'm fine," Makoto replied.   
"Hi Ami," Goku aid.   
"Ami waved a little, "Son-san."   
"Ah, call me Goku."   
"Alright."   
"I have a question Mako-chan."   
"Hai?"   
"Do you want me to train you?"   
"Hai," Makoto exclaimed.   
"All right, we'll use the time chamber. We'll go in first thing in the morning."   
"Alright."   
Goku stood and walked back to the house.

The next morning came and Goku entered the time chamber with Makoto. They didn't know what would happen while they were in there.

~*~*~8)~*~*~

In Capsule Corp. The z-senshi and Ami sat around waiting for Goku and Makoto to come out. Those few that were watching tv were startled as the water Ami had been drinking sprayed everywhere.   
"Turn it back," she hollard.   
Trunks quickly tured it back and watched as Ami became deathly pale. The news she was watching showed a man in a gray uniform, short sandy hair and blue eyes spoke to a reporter about a martial arts tournament he was hosting. He seemed to be challenging someone named Mercury.   
"No," Ami whispered.   
"What," Krillan asked.   
"He knows."   
"Knows what? Who is that?"   
"Jedite. An old enemy of the senshi. He's challenging me! He knows I'm here," Ami said.   
"I don't get it," Krillan said.   
Ami sighed, "Jedite is the first of Beryl's generals. Beryl, our first enemy, supposedly put him inot an eternal sleep. At that time it was just me, Usagi and Rei, we hadn't even met much less knew Makoto existed."   
"Why are you so worried," Trunks asked.   
"I know squat about martial arts. I'm the technical genious of the group. I sit back and find a weakness in our enemy," Ami said.   
"Well Mako's gonna be almost as strong as 'Tousan when she comes out of the time chamber. Jedite said only senshi. Mako's a senshi, better yet she's a sailor senshi an a z-senshi put into one," Goten commented.   
"Yeah, the toyrnaments day after tommorrow. They come out tommorrow morning, that's enough time to fill her in," Gohan said, "And get mom to let her go."   
Goten laughed, "That's for sure."

_~Sail through the crimson skies_   
_The purest light_   
_The light that sets you free_   
_If time will set you free~_

Makoto collapsed onto her bed and sighed. It had been eleven months since they had entered the time chamber and Makoto had changed. Her muscles were toned and visible (A.N.: less visible than the guys' though). Her hair had grown to her waist and she was a much better fighter.

"Het Mako?"   
"Hai. 'Tousan?"   
"You okay?"   
Makoto opened her eyes and looked up into her father's concerned ones, "Hai. Just really tired."   
Goku smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, "Ah, munchkin, it can't be that bad."   
"Hai. It can," Makoto replied, "I didn't know that going Super Saya-jin was so tiring."   
Goku laughed, "You'll get to the point where you do it without thinking."   
"I know, I just wish that coul happen now!"   
"Ah, but what would you learn?"   
Makoto wrinkled her nose, "No learning, sleep."   
"Sleep?"   
"Hai. Sleep good, learning bad."   
"Ah, I see. Well get some rest and we'll start again first thing. Wakkatta?"   
"Hai."   
Goku stood and left. Makoto buried her head into her pillow and was soon asleep.

~*~*~8)~*~*~

"So I actually get to meet Jedite?"   
"Hai."   
"Okay, I'll do it."   
Ami sighed with relife, "You'll have to go in senshi form. Otherwise he won't take you seriously."   
"O know. But hey, it's not like he's got a chance," Makoto told her blue haired friend.   
"I know."

_~Sail through the wind and rain tonight~_

"Where's Mako," Gohan asked entering the C.C. Living area.   
Ami looked up from her book, "Preparing to face Jedite."   
"Where?"   
Ami inclined her head to the window, "Outside to clear her mind."   
"In that?!"   
Thunder boomed to empasize his point.   
"Hai. That is her element," Ami said watching the rain pound down onto the window, "She's immune to lightning. If you didn't notice she throws it sround."   
"But---"   
"Her ki is green with electricity in it," Goku said, "Like the lightning's within her."   
"Hai, I know," Ami said, then turned back to her book.   
The room became quiet once again.__

_~You're free to fly tonight~_

Makoto flew through the clouds, just observing the beauty of the storm. Clearing her mind of all thoughts except those that were peaceful. The storm seemed to agree with her. It talk to her, whispering of encouragement and love. Sending lightning after her to bless her with speed and grace. The cold rain telling of strength and endurance.   
"I am free tonight," Makoto whispered.   
Thunder boomed in agreement as she flew an intracate pattern in the clouds.   
"I am ready," she told herself.   
The storm mourned in dissapointment to have lost her as she descended to the ground and entered Capsule Corp.

_~And you can still be free_   
_If time will set you free~_

"Who are you?"   
"I am Sailor Jupiter."   
"Another on? What, was Mercury too timi to ome out," Jedite asked.   
Jupter stepped into the ring as the crowd cheered and other contestants did as well. The tournament was half over, but Jupiter planned to end it.   
"No she's here," Jupiter told the blode idiot, "Let's get this on."   
Jedite charged her, attacking with speed, skill, and fury. She only blocked his attacks. Ten minutes later the battle moved to the skys. Ki blasts flying everywhere. It became a race to gain the upper hand. Makoto prayed silently that she would gain the upper hand. Obviously the grey skies agreed with her, they opened up and Makoto chased Jedite into the heart of the storm. They wove around clouds and dodged lightning while trading blows and sending attacks at one another.__

_~And going higher than mountain tops~_

Makoto soon had the upper hand. All until Jedite shot straight up through the clouds, breaking free of them and into the sunny blut sky above. Makoto made chase and took a moment to mentally look in wonder and awe at the beauty of the storm from above. Jedite took that moment to attack.

They tossed each other around the skies, circling the entire earth twice. This continued until Makoto got frustrated and powered up to SSJ.

_~And go high the wind don't stop~_

She punched him and then slammed her fists into his back so that he plummeted toward the ground.

_~And go high~_

His impact with the ground killed him. She'd won the tournament.

~*~*~8)~*~*~

"Are you sure you're not coming back?"   
"Yes," Makoto replied, "I belong here."   
"Alright," Ami said hugging Makoto.   
"Tell the girls hi for me," Makoto said.   
Ami nodded and through the portal. It closed behind her.

Goku wrapped his arm around his only daughter, "You okay?"   
Makoto hugged him and nodded, "Let's go home."   
The pair turned and walked to join Chichi, Goten, Gohan and his family, they poold into multiple cars and waved to each other. Each car going in the same direction.

"Home."

_~Free to fly tonight_   
_Free to fly tonight~_   
__ __

_~Finis~_


End file.
